Klaine - 11th June - Chapter 2 - A different way
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: Heres Chapter 2 with a different way of meeting - again, go check out Tortorm and their fic 12th May which gave the inspiration to this story


_**A/N: So here's another fic with the same Idea but slightly different with how it appened because its going to follow Glee's plot line a bit more and Kurt is going to have transferred to Dalton and Blaine is actually Kurts best friend.**_

Kurt Hummel was not in a good mood right now and you could see everyone avoiding his stare and only having very short and simple conversations with him because Kurt was not someone that you wanted to hang around when he was mad. It was 11th of June today and all Kurt could think about was that stupid date on his arm and how much he hated this day. Kurt was _supposed _to find his soulmate on this date but he'd not met a single gay kid in all of Ohio that was actually interested in him.

Blaine Anderson, Kurts best friend since he transferred here, was extremly chipper and happy this morning, which was unusual for Blaine because he was usually miserable on the 11th of June because he hadn't met a single gay guy that wanted him, let alone one that might be his soul mate but still he strode around with a spring in his step, politley greeting everyone except for Kurt because they hadn't seen each other yet.

Warbler practise was full of tension because everyone could see the obvious anger and dissapointment in Kurts eyes and Blaine had just sat next to him, completely oblivious as always. Wes opened his mout and was just about to call everyone to attention even though it was completely silent when -

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick,_

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it,_

The ring tone sounded slightly different from the origional song, as if this was a cover version and everyone assumed that it was a performance from Kurts old glee club The New Directions. Kurt turned beet red and appologised profusely whilst silencing his phone. Wes glared at him and a few people in the room snickered but Kurt juts kept his eyes on his feet, hanging his head in shame.

"Alright, Time to get to buisness with our set list for-" Wes was interrupted again but by a different ring tone this time -

_It doesn't matter if you love Him,_

_Or Capital H-I-M,_

_Just put your paws up,_

_Cause you were born this way baby,_

The odd thing about the ring tone this time was that was Kurt singing Turned red again and pulled ut his phone to silence it but wes just shouted at him "For god sakes Kurt, Just answer the damn phone so we can continue with practise!" And Kurt smiled nervously but answered calmly.

"Hello," Kurt greeted politley.

"Hey, Dolphin!" the caller yelled.

"Oh hey Britt Britt, I don't mean to be rude or anything sweetheart, But why are you calling me right now? Aren't you supposed to be in Glee club?" Blaines dapper mood suddenly fell, because even though Kurt never said anything about his sexuality, Blaine had never thought that Kurt had a girlfriend.

"Oh, Well, Santana told me to call because she said something about needing to talk to you, hold on, I'll get Her for you,"

"Ok Britt," Kurt heard Brittney yelling Santana's name and had to hold the phone slightly further away from his ear, "Britt, hun, Stop yelling, It's hurting my ear,"

"Oh, Sorry Kurty! I Didn't - " Brittney was cut off by Santana before she had a chance to finish her apology.

"Hey Lady Hummel,"

"Hey there Satan, As much as I've missed you recently," Kurt said voice dripping with sarcasm, "I must ask, Why are you calling me during Glee practise? Don't you have some rediculously snarky names you should be calling Man hands right now?" EVeryone in the room looked incredibly confused because none of them knew who Satan, Britt Britt or Man Hands were.

"Oh yeah that reminds me - Hey, Berry, Will you dress ike a normal person for once? You look like you're a chinise mans very dark and Particular fetish!"

"Ok, As much as I love to hear you insult Rachel, you still havent answered my question, Why are you calling me during Glee practise?"

"Well, Porceline we're coming to crash you'r garglers party right now, Be prepared boy,"

"Santana, Please don't call me Porceline. You know how much pride I take in my apperance and that nickname just shoots a hole in my slef esteem. Also, why do you sudddenly care-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of a dead phone line. "Oh, Sorry guys, But it looks like we're having a little company.

"Who are Britt Britt, Satan and Man Hands?" Wes asked, looking incredibly confused and furious at the same time.

"Oh, Britt Britt is Brittney, Satan is Santana and Man Hands is Rachel. But Britt and Santana are coming over here so you should probably just let me talk to them when they get here..." Kurt said looking sheepishly toward his feet.

Just then the doors Burst open and two very Hot looking Cheerleaders came in through the doors.

"Kurty!" The blonde said throwing herself at Kurt who was now Standing infron of his seat.

"Hey Britts!" Kurt squeezed Brittney tightly and when they parted Kurt gave The brunette a brisk nod.

"Lady Hummel," she said, Arms folded across her chest.

"Hey Santana," Kurt said, clearly not as fond of her as he was of Brittney, "Look, I know just why you're here and You don't need to do this, I'll be fine," Kurt said, gathering the two of them into the corner so he could get a little privacy even though everyone was just listening to their conversation.

"Look Lady Lips, I know this aint a good day for you, I Know. I mean some pretty bad stuff has happened to you on this day. I mean 8 years ago today you lost your mom," Kurt winced at the mention of his mother and a few of the warblers gasped, including Blaine, "Karofsky tried to shove his tounge down your throat and I had to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass and that other reason that I know you dont like to talk about in public, but rather behind closed doors and with you'r closer friends but you need some comfort and We are the only one's who've felt what you feel right now."

"Look, As much as I appreciate you trying to help me out with this, its no use. Not unless you know any gay guys that are interested in a skinny, pale, fashion obsessed boy that have the 11th of June on their arms. You probably won't find a single out kid in all of Ohio Santana, But even the kids in the closet aren't interested in me," Kurt looked like he was about to burst into tears. Blaines eyes grew wide with shock but no one noticed, He and Kurt had the same date and Kurt was ACTUALLY Gay!

"Oh, No, Dolphin, Don't cry! Do you want me to kiss you again like in sophmore year? It normally cheers San up when I kiss her!" Brittney said, gesturing towards Santana.

"No, Britt Britt, Im fine Hun. You guys on the other hand are gonna get screamed at my Man HAnds and Mr Schue if you don't get back to glee to listen to Rach be so annyoing by flaunting my Brother off in a ballad. I'll be fine, You guys need to go, I don't want to cause any problems for the rest of the New Directions, God knows you already have enough drama without me there!" Kurt said Ushering them towards the door.

"You better not be lying Hummel because if you are and I find out that you had some kind of mental break down when me and Britts go back to that shit hole, then I will use the razors in my hair on you and you know it!" Santana said walking out of the room.

Kurt closed the doors and reclaimed his seat.

"Sorry about that, My friends have a tendancy to be annoying and a bit overly protective sometimes..." Kurt said, eyes trained on his feet.

"Well, now that predicament is out of the way, its almost the end of practise so I'm just going to send you all on your way early today as we don't have time to discuss our sectionals setlist." Wes said with a bang of his gavel and Everyone started to Clear out.

"Hey, Kurt! Do you wanna come over to mine and help me study for our french test?" Blaine said, Hopeful that he could get Kurt alone to talk to him about something awfully personal.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 10 mins?" KUrt said, smilling half heartedly and walking to the school parking lot after a watsed warblers practise.

Blaine and Kurt were sat on the floor in Blaines bedroom, french vocabulary books trewn across the floor on many different pages.

"So, You have some very loud and, honestly, worrying friends..." Blaine said, trying to swiftly move the topic over to what he wanted to talk about.

"Uh, Yeah..." Kurt said, blush rising to his cheeks again, "Santana's really annoying and rude but she's just looking out for me and Brittneys not that bright, but I love her like a sister," Kurt said, keeping his eyes on his french book.

"well, I heard you guys say something about your date being the 11th of June and I over heard some of the things that happened to you over the years on this day and I just want to say that I am so sorry...I just - I didn't know..." Blaine trailed off, nearing the subject he wanted to move onto.

"Yeah, Its not been the best day for me in the past but its the date I'm supposed to meet my soulmate on so I suppose I'll always have that to look forwwards to even tohugh I'll probably never find them..." Kurt siad and he felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about that..." Blaine said and Kurt looked up at Blaine rather confused. Instead of saying anything Blaine just rolled up his sleve and revealed to Kurt the date on his arm. 11th of June. _11th of June_. Blaine Anderson, The boy Kurt had been pining over since they met, was Kurts soulmate. Kurts jaw just dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gaga..." Was all Kurt could manage to say and it was barley above a whisper, the familiar sting of tears starting to form behind his eyes. Kurt just stared, taking in the thing he had longed for for so long now. Blaine watched Kurt carefully, looking for any positive signs through his facial features.

After a couple of minuets of Kurt registering exactly what Blaine was showing him Kurt closed is mouth and smiled. Blaines features chnged as a smile slowly crept across his face. Blaine leaned forwards and gentley kissed Kurt, moving his hands so that his left hand was on Kurts cheek and His right hand was supportig his weight on the floor. Kurt responded eagerly and moved both of his arms, wrapping them around Blaines neck.

When they parted they rested their foreheads together and just stared into each other's eyes before Kurt broke the silence.

"Oh, There you are," He started.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine finished, leaning in and placing a small, chaste kiss to Kurts lips.


End file.
